Valentine's Day
by RageBekka
Summary: CHEESEFEST!  We see how dorky the Marauders are with their girlfriends. Okay, so I suck at summaries. Just read to see what it's about.


Remus Lupin sat grinning at the wall. He was so confident that he could win this competition. The other guys had no chance against him...right?

Little did he know, that all the guys had something big planned for the morning of Valentine's Day, and the boys were preparing their projects while they waited for the girls to come down so they could all go to breakfast together.

Sirius was currently looking over a piece of paper that had his sloppy writing all over it.

Peter was carefully wrapping a gift for his girl Erica.

James, well, James Potter was currently ruffling his hair nervously.

Meanwhile, Remus was holding a bouquet of roses for his girl. That's when the girls finally did arrive to see their gentlemen in waiting.

"Aww, thank you Moony, you're so sweet!" Bekka let out a small squeal and kissed Remus on the cheek and he blushed a deep shade of red.

"Thank you Peter, it's beautiful!" Cried Peter's girlfriend Erica.

"Happy Valentine's day to you too Padfoot," came Rachel's voice.

"Well well Mr. Potter, you look nice," Lily smiled at James as he too blushed.

"And you do too, future Mrs. Potter!" Lily's eyes went wide as James kneeled down and slowly brought out a small black box.

"Oh my god," Lily whispered.

"But before you answer me Lily, I want you to know that I'll be the most devoted husband ever, I'll cater to your every need, and I'll never stop loving you with all my heart." There were tears in her eyes and she nodded soundlessly.

James threw his arms up and around her. He was so happy. What a way to start off the day.

He slowly slipped the ring on Lily's finger and then he kissed it gently.

On the other side of the room, Rachel and Bekka both had these weird smiles on their faces. It looked like a mix of awe and pride.

When the shock of the situation wore off the friends, they slowly made their to the Great Hall for a nice relaxing breakfast.

They entered and took their usual spots at the Gryffindor table while occasionally looking up to glare and smirk at the Slytherins. While Lily showed the ring off to the Gryffindors next to them and discussed when the wedding should be, Sirius twitched nervously and on more than one occasion he looked up at Professor Dumbledore, and always he'd receive a short and approving nod from him.

Rachel was sitting there wondering what the hell was wrong with Sirius and why he was grinning like a mad man.

Remus was hugging Bekka close to him, occasionally he'd whisper something in her ear that made her blush.

Peter was feeding Erica strawberries and she was smiling her arse off. (Bad mental images bad mental images bad mental images...)

"Ahem, students, today, one of our very own would like to treat you all to a performance. Mr. Sirius Black, please come up here," Sirius slowly stood up and smiled at Rachel who looked slightly embarrassed.

Sirius walked slowly over to the new platform, (which had just magically appeared thanks to Professor Dumbledore) and stood at the podium, he looked rather like a form of wizard preacher. He took the magically enhanced microphone into his hands and tested it by tapping on it.

"Well, most of you know the girl, the girl that I am going to be singing too." He looked utterly nervous. Rachel? Rachel just looked embarrassed as the music started up and Sirius slowly started walking towards Rachel. Surprisingly, he wasn't that bad of a singer, but still not good enough to make it a his life job.

"Hey baby,

I love you

I'll be there when you get hurt

I'll make it better,

Just kiss me,

and bring me into bliss.

I promise you baby,

I'll never miss a single breath you take,

Now kiss me baby,

And I'll take you away,

Into a romantic heaven,

Where you and I can be ourselves.

I love you so,

Don't make me be alone,

I can't stand another night without you,

If you can spare your time,

I'd like you to spend it with me." Everyone except the Slytherins clapped.

It was a sweet thing for him to do. Although rather embarrassing to both of them. There was laughing and name calling from across the room at the Slytherin table, so Bekka removed her wand from her pocket. She aimed it just above the Slytherin table where there were red, green, and black Valentine's balloons.

She grinned and yelled: "CHARGE!" And out of no where came a charge of flying pigs!

And they were heading for the balloons!There was a shout from the Ravenclaw table!

"Holy Toledos Batman!"And another from the Hufflepuff table!

"What in the flying monkey poo is that?" The Marauders all looked at Bekka and grinned.

"I had to ward off the attention to the Gryffindor table, therefore I set up this prank to distract everyone, thanks to Sirius!" Bekka grinned as the Marauders high-fived her.

"So? You knew about this Bekka?" Lily asked her quietly. Bekka nodded with a proud grin. Lily arched an eyebrow at her.

"What? I can keep secrets! Just like I didn't tell you that James was going to propose either! Or the fact that I went with him to the ring place because he was so nervous, he was afraid you would hate the one that he would have picked out."

Lily smiled thankfully at Bekka and then looked over at James who was engrossed in a conversation with Moony. She stared at him as the flying pigs were circling around the Slytherin table and Slytherins were shooting spells at the pigs while the teachers and other students just sat back and watched them.

"ATTACK!" Bekka suddenly yelled and waved her wand. The pigs all seemed to nod and then they each went for a balloon and took a bite out of them. The balloons all popped and out came lots and lots of dung bombs! All of the Slytherin girls screamed, got up, and ran straight for the Great Hall doors, but most of them were too late in getting up and had dung bombs exploded on them causing them to smell horrible. The guys shouted angry remarks at those people who were laughing at them, and the teachers made no move to help at all.

"Miss Gonzalez, detention for a week!" Came Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Yes ma'am," Bekka said with a slight droop of her head. She had only just gotten off detention yesterday with Sirius and James.

"Don't worry mate, I'll lend you a mirror and we can chat!" Sirius said happily while patting Bekka's back.

"Do I have to chat with you?" She asked in a rather fake 'like-i'd-want-to-talk-to-you' manner."

Yes, and you can't talk to Moony!"

"You suck major dingle berries!"

"No I don't!"

"Do too!"

"Nut uh!"

"Yes huh!"

"Nope!"

"Yep!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ha! Bitch!"

"Dammit!" Padfoot looked down defeated, and Bekka grinned.

"...I love you Peter.." All the Marauders turned immediately to Wormtail and smiled brightly as they kissed and he gave the Marauders a 'Ha Ha I Win' type look.

The boys' jaws' dropped Bekka's hand and Remus yelled: "I demand a redo on this competition! It was rigged!" The girls all looked at their boys. Bekka arched her eyebrow.

"What competition would that be Mr. Moony?" She asked him in a way overly threatening voice.

"Uhh..." He stuttered to find an answer. Bekka was not to be messed with.

"It was a competition, whatever boy got their girl to say I Love You first wins, and Peter just won." That was Sirius, good ol' Sirius, not to bright is he?

"What?" Rachel yelled, in an instant everyone was staring at them. Rachel's hand was up in the air the next instant and then another it was right up against Sirius' face.

Bekka pushed Remus off the bench, got up, and stormed off with Rachel and Erica who was beyond pissed. Lily looked at James with tears in her eyes.

"Was that what this was all about?" She asked quietly. She then held up her ring and took it off.

"All just a bloody competition? You didn't really want me to marry you did you?" James stuttered to find his own answer.

"No Lily, it's not like that I swear! I was planning to marry you this whole time! It just so happens that they had a bet! It wasn't my idea, I swear!" Lily seemed to believe him and she threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I love you..." He whispered and she whispered it back to him.

Later that day, all of the girls were sitting in the Common Room. Rachel, Erica, and Bekka were still beyond pissed. The boys slowly slouched their way in. All of the girls, with the exception of Lily, stormed off to the girl's dormitory.

"What was the prize anyways?" Lily answered."The ones who didn't win had to help set up the most romantic date possible for the winner and his girl."

Lily smiled. Just then, all the girls came rushing down and into their boys' arm's.

"Well, we have something to say as well," Bekka said and she hugged Remus tightly.

"Yeah, we had a bet on who would have the cheesiest moment today, and Rachel won."

"YES! Wait, what?" Sirius said, and they just laughed at him.


End file.
